Max
Max,' '''labeled '''The Super Villain', is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island competing on Team Kinosewak before switching to Team Maskwak in This is the Pits!. He was voiced by Bruce Dow. Biography Max: (The Evil Guy)The Mad Scientist wannabe Super-villain. He so wants to be a villain. Darkly sarcastic and contrary; hates whatever others love. He desperately tries to be bad but is just horribly bad at BEING bad. He's psychic but he can only see 3 seconds into the future. If something comes flying at him, he can always dodge in time, but he has a much harder time warning his teammates because by the time he finishes warning them somethings coming, it's already too late -- "My senses are telling me you're about to get - oh, never mind..." He works hard to sound like a super-villain and often practices his evil laugh and catchphrases in the confessional. Personality Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much better; he speaks to inanimate objects or animals numerous times and actually expects a response. He is bent on world domination; so much so that using Total Drama as a step towards it was his whole purpose of auditioning. Max himself has stated that he has not spent his life being social. Meeting other people and getting out of his laboratory-like bedroom was another goal of joining. Despite his desire to be a villain, Max is arguably a generally nice boy so long as his evil is not questioned to his face. As mentioned in his audition tape and seen in Three Zones and A Baby, Max has a soft spot for children. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Info *Personality: Mean, grouchy, sarcastic, selfish, *Appearance: Obese, grey skin, purple hair, mean eyes, nostrils, dimple on his chin, grey warm-up suit with darker grey streaks, white and orange shoes Trivia *He is a tertiary antagonist. *Max is the shortest contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Max is the second contestant with purple hair, Sierra is the first. *His sole villainous action was to sabotage the island and activate it's self-destruction option, but he does this involuntarily as he barfs on a mechanic tree. **This allows Scarlett to control the island for a while *As he states in his audition, he babysits and plays the french horn. *He is the highest place male who was originally from Team Kinosewak. * He may be based on Dr. Evil, given his appearance and personality traits. Gallery MaxScarlett.jpg|Max and Scarlett talking. MaxBalloon.jpg|Max getting hit with a ballon full of white powder. Max confessional.png|Max in the confessional. MaxSpitballs.jpg|Max launching spitballs. Episode2.png|Max looks mad Pp.png|Team Kinosewak Celebrating their victory Photo 4.JPG Scarlettglasses.png Hahhaha.png SgfazfaFv.png Rwfc.png GFFFFFFFFFFF.png GDFHDS.png Fsgzfgg.png Fada.png DDJ.png AsFDasdfc.png Afggfreg.png 9B4836C7-4DF0-4A64-8FA9-2B6E096AF52A.PNG|Max and Scarlett Scarlettconfesses.png|Max Is Scared of Scarlett. Max's horror.png|Max's horror! MaxThumb.png|Max sucks his thumb. Inconcivable.png|Max Gets Eliminated! Monu.png Images.jpeg|Max when he's scared by Scarlett's evil side MaxProfile.jpg|Max's concept design 261px-Maxsquare.jpg Total-drama-pahkitew-island-max-sm.png|Max's rotations Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Team Maswak Category:Antagonists